


When Pete Met Patrick

by twentyoneparrots (orphan_account)



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: FtM Transgender, M/M, Pete has many jobs, Through the Years, Transgender, but i mean, not his fault, pete seems kinda pedo-y, trick is hot, trick used to be a girly girl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 05:49:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3884776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/twentyoneparrots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Pete first met Patrick, he was Patricia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Pete Met Patrick

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm not sure if I'm going to continue this, but tell me if you like it and I will.

When Pete first met Patrick, he was Patricia. She had three friends and was known around school for not being known. Pete was 21 and worked at the gas station down the road. Patricia and her friends would go there to buy bottles of water (never soda, that was totally bad for your health) and gum. They would take turns flirting with Pete, and honestly he never payed much attention. Back then the only thing on his mind was what time he was going to be able to go home, smoke up, and watch bad TV.   
But the first time Pete actually noticed Patrick, she was alone. Her friends had cheer practice, Patricia had told him when he asked why she was alone. Then he really looked at her. She had chest length strawberry blonde hair and dark green eyes, filled with specks of chocolate. Her face was slim, with definite cheekbones and soft pink lips. Pete admittedly felt a bit like a pedophile when he realized how beautiful she was.  
Pete let the thoughts go and simply grinned at her before handing her her change. And then it happened.   
That day, Patricia happened to be wearing a low-cut shirt. No big deal, she knew she could wear what she wanted when she wanted; and Pete knew that too, he swears it, it was a total accident. So yeah, when Pete was handing Patricia her change, maybe he accidentally dropped the change down her shirt and into her bra, but it wasn’t on purpose! Seriously!   
Directly after it happened, Patricia shrieked and jumped about three feet into the air. The coins easily fell out of the bottom of her shirt, but oh my god Pete did you seriously just do that? She quickly glared at him before huffing and turning around on her heel, stomping out of the store without even taking her traditional bottle of water and winter mint gum. Pete had quickly jumped over the counter and chased after her, constantly yelling that “it was an accident! I just wasn’t paying attention! Jesus, you run fast, slow down!” Needless to say, Pete ran out of breath before Patricia, and after that experience, Pete didn’t see her or her friends in there again.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The second time Pete meets Patrick, she’s still Patricia. She comes into the diner in which Pete started working after his last boss fired him for blowing a random customer behind the counter. When Patricia walks in, the first thing Pete notices is that she’s wearing a navy blue gown with glitter surrounding her bust and black pumps making her much taller than her usually short self. Her hair is up in some fancy style that must have taken hours and her makeup is- running down her face? It’s then that Pete notices that she’s crying, well, not even crying, more like full out sobbing without the noise. She immediately sits at one of the counter stools, and Pete quietly approaches the distraught girl, who had moved her head into her arms and was visibly breathing heavily.   
“Are you okay?” Were Pete’s first words, immediately regretting disturbing her when she jumped a couple inches off her seat. She looked up at him with nervous eyes; recognizing Pete almost as soon as she laid eyes on him.  
Her scared eyes turned into a menacing glare as she spat out a nasty “what the hell do you want, you fucking pervert?” Pete averted his eyes from her’s as soon as the insult was out of her mouth. Patricia sighed before softly adding an “I’m sorry, bad night.”  
“Is everything ok? You look pretty distraught,” Pete asked, worried about the young girl’s appearance and demeanor.   
Patricia sighed before answering, “you know, no big deal, I just got fucking dumped in front of all my friends while they laughed and left me there alone. No biggie,” she laughed sarcastically, obviously not okay with the night’s previous happenings. Pete bit his lip before coming up with an idea.  
“You look like you need ice cream,” he smiled.   
She grinned before asking slyly, “on the house? For payback of that time that you put a bunch of money down my shirt?” she giggled, looking at him accusingly.   
“Of course, as long as you know that I wasn’t paying attention and it was seriously an accident.”  
“Totally, whipped cream?”  
“Only for a princess,” Pete responded, not noticing the wince that came from Patrick at the nickname. He turned around and began preparing the dessert, “what flavo-”  
“Chocolate,” the response came before Pete was even done asking the question. He giggled to himself before scooping two hefty scoops into a cup and covering the surface area in whipped cream.   
“For you,” he smiled while handing Patricia the cup.   
“Thank you, really, I needed this,” she smiled at him gratefully, taking a bite and practically moaning.  
“No problem,” Pete said, “so, if you don’t mind me asking, what’s your name?”  
She swallowed her ice cream before responding, “Patricia, but call me Pat, everyone else does,” she grinned a chocolatey grin at him. “And yours?”  
“I’m Pete, but you can call me Pete,” his heart lit up when she giggled at his stupid joke. “So, care to tell me why you’re dressed up so nicely?”  
Her face fell, clearly not wanting to talk about it, but she did anyway, because she felt like Pete genuinely wanted to know, instead of the usual questions that are only asked to be polite. “I graduated high school tonight, and there was a dance after, which is where I got dumped,” she frowned.  
“Well, had you not gotten dumped, you wouldn't have free ice cream, now would you?”  
“I guess not,” she grinned into her empty bowl. Pat lifted her head to see Pete staring at her with gentle eyes. They held eye contact for almost 30 seconds before they were interrupted by Pat’s phone ringing. She looked down at her cell phone and groaned, obviously not liking what she saw on the screen.  
“I have to go, it’s my mom, she’s expecting me home by now,” she said shyly. “Thanks again for the ice cream, I really appreciate it,” she made eye contact with Pete one more time before sliding off her stool and smoothing out her dress.   
“It was no problem, are you sure you don’t want to clean your face off in the bathroom before you leave? It might lessen the awkwardness when you get home,” Pete recommended.  
“Oh shit, I forgot about that, thank you,” she smiled, and walked off to the bathroom in her formal outfit, looking completely out of place in the dingy diner. She looked over her shoulder one more time before smiling at Pete and walking into the bathroom.  
That was the last of Patricia that Pete ever saw.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The third time Pete meets Patrick, he’s Patrick. His hair is short; with a fringe that   
covers half of his forehead and shorter on the sides. He has a t-shirt on that’s advertising an underground band that Pete’s never heard of but has probably seen live before. Atop his head lays a black fedora and a pair of blocky glasses with thick lenses. Pete doesn’t recognize him.  
Patrick walks into the convenience store that Pete somehow got a job at and walks into the candy aisle. He comes back five minutes later with a bag of lollipops and a gallon of green tea. He approaches the checkout that Pete is working at and places the items on the belt.   
“Is that all?” Pete asks the typical question, scanning the items and bagging them.   
“Yes, thank you,” Patrick responds. Pete is momentarily startled by the pitch of the man’s voice, and then he realizes that he recognizes it, knows that voice. He looks up and sees the embarrassed look on Patricia’s face.   
The grin on Pete’s face grows when they meet eyes. “Well well well, this is a surprise,” he smiles.   
“Hi, Pete,” Patricia mutters, looking at the floor awkwardly.  
“How’ve you been? It’s been quite awhile, huh?” Pete asks, not realizing how uncomfortable Patrick is with the situation. “I like this new look, it suites you better.”  
Patrick smiled at that. “You really think it looks ok?” he asked nervously, truly wondering if what he was wearing looked okay to Pete.   
“Of course! You look absolutely fine,” he smiled, finally noticing her nervousness. “Why?”  
Patricia bit her lip nervously before responding, “do you really not notice anything weird?” Pete looked at her confusedly.  
“What do you mean?”  
“Nothing” Patrick muttered to himself. “How much was that?”  
Pete scrunched his eyebrows, “$4.25.” Patrick handed over the money, whispered another quiet ‘thank you,’ then promptly walked out the front door of the store.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The next time Pete meets Patrick, something happens.   
Pete’s at a club, here to see his friend Gabe’s band Midtown, when he gets knocked over by a short guy with black rectangular glasses and chestnut hair down to the bottom of his neck. The guys immediately scrambles to help Pete up, apologizing profusely and freaking out and asking Pete if he’s okay.  
“Dude, calm your tits, it was an accident, I’m fine,” Pete insists.   
“No seriously, I’ll buy you a drink, it’s my fault you spilled yours,” Pete hadn’t noticed that his cup was empty until the guy mentioned it.  
“Alright, I can do that,” Pete followed the guy to the bar, where two other guys were sat facing the bartender to whom they were talking to. The one on the left was wearing a black t-shirt and black knockoff Vans, and has a huge looking mound of hair on his head. The other one also has a t-shirt, this one white, and is wearing a black fedora over his hair. Andy and Pete approached the two guys as Andy ordered another beer for Pete.   
“What the hell are you doing buying alcohol, Hurley?” the bartender asked with a raise of the eyebrow. The two guys from before looked over to see what was happening, also becoming confused at their friend’s antics.   
“I accidentally ran into this guy and he spilled his drink. I’m being a good person, you should try it sometime, Barakat,” Andy snapped. The guys next to them chuckled. The bartender, or Barakat, as the guy called him, handed Pete his drink and the two of them took their seats on the stools. “So dude, I don’t even know your name,” the guy laughed. “I’m Andy.”  
“Pete, thanks for the drink,” Pete noticed one of the guys out of the corner of his eye tense up. He leaned across Andy to get a look at their faces. The guy with the hair looked at him with startling blue eyes and a big ass nose. Pete averted his eyes over to the guy with the fedora and saw, Patricia? But it didn’t look like her, this version had a stronger jaw and higher cheekbones, their neck seemed stronger and overall more masculine. Pete raised his left eyebrow when they made eye contact and Patricia (?) gave him a small grin that didn’t look all that real.   
“Oh! This is Joe and Patrick,” Andy said, pointing to each said person and yep, that was definitely Patricia. ‘But,’ Pete thinks, ‘it’s Patrick now.’  
“Hi, I’m Pete,” Pete grinned as Joe introduced himself and Patrick waved from where he was on the other side of Joe. “Hi, Patrick,” Pete smiled at him. Patrick smiled back, clearly happy that Pete had called him Patrick and not slipped up and called him Patricia in front of his friends.   
“Hi, Pete,” Patrick smiled towards him, “nice seeing you again.” Pete grinned at the fact that Patrick recognized him.  
“You too,” he grinned. Joe and Andy looked momentarily confused at the fact that the two knew each other before Patrick clarified their relationship.  
“We’ve run into each other in the multiple places in which Pete has worked,” Patrick’s eyebrow quirked at the statement.  
“It’s not my fault I kept getting fired!” Pete exclaimed.  
“Then whos is it?” Joe asked, joining in on the bickering between Pete and Patrick that the others were currently using for their entertainment.   
“Well, uh, I- well, the one was that one lanky kid’s fault. It wasn’t my fault I was extremely attracted to him and wanted to suck his dick. In the store. In front of the windows. Where his brother was waiting in the car. Totally not my fault,” Pete decided. The other guys laughed while Pete smiled.   
“I had the same problem, only it wasn’t at work, because I’m responsible,” Patrick added smugly.  
“As if. Something you may not know about Patrick is that he’s a total slut. In a good way; there’s nothing wrong with Trick wanting dick,” Joe laughed a little too hard at that one, but then again, so did Pete and Andy, while Patrick’s face just turned as red as a tomato.   
“Whatever, I’m going to the bathroom. Come with me, Pete,” Patrick said, climbing off the chair and waiting for Pete with a hand on his cocked hip.   
“Ok,” Pete slid off his chair and followed behind Patrick as they made their way to the bathroom. What Pete, for some odd reason didn’t expect, was for Patrick to move to the left towards the men’s room. When they both were inside and the door was safely closed, Patrick turned around and immediately broke the silence.  
“You can’t tell them.”  
“About what?” Pete asked, actually quite confused.  
“You know what,” Patrick answered, clearly not liking Pete’s obliviousness.  
“Pat, I legit have no idea what you are talking about,” Pete claimed, wishing he knew what was stressing Patrick out so much.  
“Please don’t call me Pat,” Patrick whispered, looking like she was going to cry. “Pete, tell me something, what happened the first time we met?”  
Pete knew the answer immediately, “I accidentally dropped your change down your shirt.”  
“Ok, what happened the second time?” Pete was honestly confused as to where this was going, but went along with it anyway, for the sake of Patrick.  
“Uhm, you came into the diner with makeup running down your face and I gave you free ice cream.”  
“Okay, what did you notice that was different about then and now?” Patrick huffed.  
“Uhm, uh, your hair was longer?” Pete said in a questioning tone, confused to no end.  
Patrick let out a little laugh before answering, “I think you seem a lot smarter than you are, Pete.” She took a breath before starting again. “Back then I was a girl. Now, however, I am a boy. Andy and Joe don’t know that I was ever Patricia, nor will they ever unless they need to. Ok?”  
Pete definitely wasn’t expecting that. Yeah sure, Patrick looked more masculine than he used to, but Pete had assumed that that was just how Patrick looked. Pete thought thoroughly through his mind before talking, “so, then you want me to pretend you’re a guy then?”  
That was definitely not the right thing to say.  
Patrick looked like she was going to blow her head off. “Pete, I am not pretending to be a boy. I am a boy. I am transgender. I am a boy who was born in a girl’s body. ¿Comprende?” Pete feels stupid now.   
“Oh. Okay. You could’ve just said that before instead of making me try to figure it out,” Pete figured. “You look hot as a guy.”  
Patrick’s face went red at that one. He concluded that if there was one thing Pete couldn’t handle, it was subtlety. He grinned down at the floor before looking up at Pete’s smug looking face. He grinned a little grin before shaking his head back and forth and chuckling. “Isn’t it funny how we keep running into each other? Like, I used to see you everyday when I was 16, then you made me feel better after all of my so called ‘friends’ laughed at my expense and I was heart broken by the guy whom I thought had actually cared about me. Then I see you on the last day I saw my family. Now you’re here. In this bar, where my friends and I decided to hang out on a whim, just looking for something different. And I found you.”  
They were both silent for at least 30 seconds, the only sound being the low hum of the bass and the soft cheering from the crowd. Pete was the first one to look up, looking at the top of the other boy’s hat before speaking, “There’s something about you, Patrick. I don’t even know your last name, but I don’t even have to. You just... attract me. Every time I see you I want to talk to you, not even talk to you, just be there, next to you,” Pete proclaimed, instantly feeling stupid about the amount of emotions he let out to Patrick, a guy he had only met a handful of times. “I’m sorry, I’m talking way too much, and it’s things you don’t even care ab-”   
“Pete, shut the fuck up. I care, I really fucking care. I care so much it’s ridiculous and I have no idea why. So why don’t we stop this conversation before it goes somewhere we don’t want it to. I’ll give you my phone number, and you can call me when we’re not in some dingy bar with shitty music and Andy and Joe waiting for us outside,” Patrick cut him off. Pete albeit, couldn’t claim that he was incorrect. Patrick had many good points.   
“Ok, yeah, I’d like that,” Pete responded, relieved that Patrick actually wanted to talk to him again and didn’t want to forget his existence. Patrick walked over to Pete and pulled a Sharpie out of his pocket and grabbed Pete’s arm before quickly scribbling down a collection of numbers down onto the back of his palm. He looked up into Pete’s eyes then stepped back and let Pete’s arm fall back to his side.   
“C’mon,” Patrick muttered, turning around and holding the door open for Pete and following after him. They both made their way back to the bar where Andy and Joe were luckily still seated. They took their seats next to each other and started up a conversation with the others.  
“Andy,” Joe started, “Don’t even try to tell me that.” Was the first thing that was said when Pete and Patrick sat down.  
“Start what?” Pete asked.  
“Andy’s trying to tell me he’s better than me because he’s vegan and I’m only vegetarian,” Joe supplied.  
“Oh god, not this again,” Patrick muttered. Pete looked over at him and smiled shyly. Patrick smiled back.   
“Is this a common argument?” Pete asked, though honestly couldn’t care less; he just wanted to see Patrick smile again. It worked.  
Yeah, Pete could live with a kid like Patrick in his life.


End file.
